User talk:Eduardloei
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Eduardloei page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Teridax122 (Talk) 09:14, February 16, 2013 Hello Hello again Agul move set how I get my Picture I'm back Go go, get the pictures bro :) Hi Zhu Huong here stop changing my edits in my pages I following.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 03:00, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Long time, no chat What you do to my Ultraman Zero page?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 03:26, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Ultraman Zero Ok,I promise you that you can edit my pages,small changes is ok,I thanks that you help me in the Ultraman Zero page.I hope working with you.Thank you.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 08:30, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Can you maybe help to clean the pictures for my Ultraman Zero for Ultraman gallery and create a gallery for maybe all the movies Zero appears.I hope we can work together.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 13:06, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi,can help for the Ultraman Zero to do big edits and my new page,Planet Hammer.Teamwork!--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 10:43, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Edit points and Ultra Zero fight What is a signature talk? The Ultraman Saga gallery I made on Ultraman Zero page the photos have black.Can help me save the image and removed the black from bottom and top.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 08:12, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi,I very happy to get a signature talk.Can help to clean the Ultraseven (character) pages,Seven got glitter form but was not edited to it.Add me techniques pictures. How to find the full movie for the revenge of Belial?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 11:38, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Asking Kamu tau ngga tempat download Daikaiju Battle Ultra Colisseum DX ? Vegito SS3 (talk) 06:48, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello fella ^_^ Hello!! It's a pleasure to see you here!! We can be friends without a doubt, and thank you very much for your help and contribution: we really need it!!! ^_^ Hopefully you enjoy your stay on Ultraman Wikia! Very Long Time No Chat :) Go to YouTube.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 07:29, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Yo, how's it going New Partner! SolZen321 (talk) 01:07, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Important Chat Response Long time no talk Howdy Zeppelion Ray is stronger than Delacium Light Stream Help Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Happy to here from you SolZen321 (talk) 17:04, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Eduardloei. It was a long time since we last chat.You can try out the Ultra Fan wiki a by created your own history and Ultraman there.Is there anything I can help you?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 04:51, November 23, 2013 (UTC) You can create your own Ultraman using your own imagination.You can also create a fan fiction stories from the pre-existing Ultras. Here are some example of Fan ultras: My creations: http://ultrafan.wikia.com/wiki/Ultraman_One. --Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 05:19, November 23, 2013 (UTC) My Blog and Friends Of Course I Become Your Friend My oppinion Apexz (talk) 09:02, December 10, 2013 (UTC) . How ever if only one alien has appeared, like Alien Cool, you would do this: . If you don't understand let me know so I can explain it better. }} Nexus Power Names SolZen321 (talk) 13:13, March 15, 2014 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 13:47, March 15, 2014 (UTC)